Revenge of the Angels
by Jasper's Secret Girlfriend
Summary: Sequel to Broken Angel! Bella and Emmett start America's Volturi. Renesmee was fourteen, they got killed, she turned cruel. Then her husband was also killed leaving her and their baby. She was not the same, she was vicious, cruel, ruthless. She only wanted to take care of her daughter, and succeed her mission. Mission #304 Revenge of the Angels. !READ BROKEN ANGEL FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!" I screamed running all through the castle.

I couldn't find them anywhere, they were missing! How were the king and queen of Misserica Volturi missing?! No, this couldn't be happening!

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed even louder. I scoped out the building, and they just weren't here. How is this possible. My parents missing. I ran out into the woods, and saw them both laying there, in the huge pile of smoke and fire, i tried pulling them out, but I got burned in the process. My parents! My mother and father! Isabella, and Emmett Volturi! Why!

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe this, I wouldn't believe this. I had just turned fourteen also, the legal age by grandfather to rule the Misserica. But what was the point. I didn't have my mother or father here with me. How could they just be gone. Just like that. It was the worst day ever, the worst day of my life, and it was my birthday!

I was supposed to start training and everything with mom and dad today! And now I never would get to! All because they are gone. Forever.

I will be the Queen. I will be cruel, mean, vicious. I will get my revenge on every vampire and human or other wise in the process. I will not. And I am one-hundred-and-ten percent honest. I will not let them get away with this. I will stay on the case of my parents until my last day on earth, then someone else will take over for me.

I will never forget any of this. Ever.

* * *

"Jake!" It was happening all over again. The same thing that had happened with my parents.. He was missing. My husband is gone. I ran straight out to the field where I found mom and dad laying in the fire, and sure enough, there he was my husband and the father of my child Emma. In the forest, on the floor, surrounded in flames.

It happened again, and next they would try for Emma, and I wouldn't let whoever it was have her. My daughter is all I have left, and I will not lose her. I ran back inside the castle, crying. I ran right into the room that my daughter had set up just for her.

I walked over to her baby crib, she was only four months old.

"My baby Emmaline Rosealice. You are my world, and I will keep you out of harms way for as long as you shall live. No one will ever harm you."

This only made my revenge want to grow. My father had told me the stories of a broken angel who got healed by the person she least expected. I am that broken angel now, but I will not show any pain, and grief, and hurt or sorrow or any negative, or even positive emotion. Nothing but blankness will reside on my face at all times, unless I am with my dear Emmaline.

I had pieced the stories mom told me about her and dad, and dad's story about the broken angel together. Mom was his broken angel. I decided to make this all a mission that I had to complete, and what is a mission without a name? So I have decided on my mission name.

**Mission #304 Revenge of the Angels**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What crime has he committed?" I said, my face void of emotions.

"He has shown our nature to seven humans, all of whom are now trying to find us for proof, and tell the humans about us."

"You dare ask for another chance!" I raised my voice, but let nothing show.

"I'm sorry."

"You will be once your dead my dear." My voice came chilling and bell-like. I knew this was not me. I was not like this, my mother taught me better than this. So why can't I just accept that I needed to be nice, better, less cruel? Maybe because my mother and father were dead, so why should I care about the rest of the population? For all I know, any one of these vampires could have killed them, and killed my husband.

I sauntered forward, and within three seconds the man was dead. I sent Claire, Alex, Justin, and Faye to kill all the humans, and then it was over. Just like that, we were back to having nothing to do here. Alone in the castle. How I missed my mother and father's always joyful expressions and attitudes cheering up the place. All that was left now was me, the boys and girls, and the kings, Carlisle, Ramon, and Ross left.

"My Queen." Ricky, one of the vampires that worked at the 'front desk' of the castle bowed to me and said.

"Speak." I announced.

"We have word from King Aro, he has told us to tell you that he would like to see you."

"Okay. Go."

I quickly disappeared into thin air, and appeared back in my grandfather's castle.

"Grandfather." I spoke.

"Ahh, Renesmee, my dear child."

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"We think we are close to finding out the man who killed your family."

"Where is he."

"His name, is Justin Biers."

"Riley Biers.."

"Was his great-grandfather. His grandfather, and father before him wanted their revenge, and they passed it onto him. And now we are one hundred percent sure that it was him."

"I'm going to find him. I want him dead. He killed my parents and my husband."

"Go ahead my dear, I only have one request."

"And what is that?"

"Emma stays with me while you hunt."

"Of course grandfather, I would expect nothing less. My daughter shall stay with you while I hunt this man down and get my revenge for what he has done to my family."

"Trust me my dear, I want him gone as much as you do, he killed my daughter. The Queen, your mother was an amazing woman and while you were no older than fourteen when she was killed, you knew enough, and you were old enough to realize the effects it had on the world. Now get revenge for my family. Make our family proud my dear."

I nodded, flashed back home, and gathered my daughter and all of her belonging that she would need for God only knows how long, and spoke to her.

"Do not worry my baby Emmaline RoseAlice, you will be in the best hands of your great-grandfather. Your mommy is going to finish what your great-uncle and grandmother started, once and for all so our family can be at peace once again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Grandfather Aro, Uncle Marcus, Caius." I said adressing them all. They all said 'Renesmee' at the same time, and I nodded my head. Grandfather walked over to me to give me a hug, and I melted into his hug, his arms reminding me of my mother and father so much. I miss them. Then they noticed little Emma in my arms, and my 'sister' of sorts, Vanessa, came and got her.

Vanessa was my mother's best friend Jane's daughter. Me and her bonded quickly, and now we are like sisters. I love her as much as I love my grandfather's and my uncle's and my aunts. I love my daughter more then any of them though. I handed grandfather her diper bag, and then Nessa handed Emma to grandfather. Our nicknames matched. Mine was Nessie, and her's was Nessa.

I quickly gave her a hug, and she commented on how much Emma looked like me. And I'll be damned if it wasn't true. She had my hair, my nose, mouth, paleness, freckles. The one thing she inherited from her father, however, was her eyes. They were the same grey-black eyes that my husband Jake had when he was alive.

I love my daughter, but sometimes, just looking at her killed me inside, becuase I knew it was only me to raise her. She would never have her wonderful, amazing father with her, and it was all my Uncle Edward's fault. I was told that story from grandfather. Basically, it is all his fault that I am not only parentless, but also love less, and that my child is fatherless.

"Nessie, when will you be starting your hunt for Justin?" My unlce Caius asked.

"As soon as I leave from here."

"Come here." He spoke.

I walked over to him, and he opened his arms to me. I went and sat in his lap and hugged him. He wasn't normally the one to have any emotions, or any sympathy, and he was known to be really very crule. But, around me, all of the 'kings', were just as nice as my mother and father were to me. And I was glad for that, because they are almost all I have left.

I started crying, from all the emotions I was now feeling. I just sat in his lap, crying, while Vanessa took Emma to her room for a nap of sorts. I finally collected my feelings, and went back to being emotionless, and cold hearted. Well as cold hearted as a vampire without a beating heart could be. I climbed down from his lap, and looked at all the kings.

I was turned when I was fifteen, after my grief was all let out, and I had decided on living out my life as a full vampire. Aro was the one to do it, because I was the closest to him out of everybody. No one had any objections, and after that, I was fully the Queen. I had been told how our kingdome was named.

Mom had thought that grandfather had named Volturi after Volterra, Italy mixed, becuase that was located. So, sine ours was in Missississippi, America, she named Misserica, Mississippi and America combined. I had laughed when she told me that, but I actually thought it was a good idea, and dad agreed.

"Renesmee, my dear child, we love you, no matter what happens, or what anyone says, we always will. Remember that my dear." Aro told me, and I nodded, signaling that I understood what he was saying. I wrapped my tiny fifteen-year-old body's arms arond him, giving him a vampire strength hug. Then, I walked over to uncle Marcus, and gave him a hug.

He hasn't really been much an emotional guy ever since he lost his mate. I know the feeling, I know what he went through, and I know how he feels everday. I think that, even though I am closest to Aro, because he is my grandfather, I am really close uncle Marcus. We get each other, and it is nice to have someone to talk to about Jake, without them judging me. And I am pretty sure he feels the same about Didyme, his decesed mate and wife.

I backed up just a little from our hug, and he put his hands supportively on my arms.

"Good luck Bella, I hope you get the revenge we all know you so deeply want and need from loosing him. Go find your revenge, and make all of us proud of the strong beautiful woman you have become, we all believe in you, and love you. Don't ever forget that. Your parents would be proud of you." Uncle Marcus said, causing me to tear up and I smiled.

"I love you uncle Marcus." I whispered. And he replied with a soft 'I love you to Renesmee.'

All of the kings had told me by, and I had told Vanessa by, I had two more quick stops to make, and then I could leave and finally get what I have wanted for three years. I ran up to the tallest part of the castle, and knocked.

"Enter." My aunt, uncle Caius' wife Athendora said to me, and I slowly pulled open the door, acting as if I went in there to fast I would accedintaly be hurt by one of them. My grandmother, my mom's mother, Renee was also in there, on her bed. I walked over and gave them both a big hug. I think out of everyone that got hurt by my mother hurting, it was me, then my grandmother, and then my grandfather. We were effected the most by it.

And then there was grandfather Carlisle, and grandmother Esme, I think they were hurt just as badly because my mom was like a daughter to them in every way, and Emmett actually was their son, so they were doubly hurt. I felt so bad for them, but I felt worse for myself, I mean really people, it was my mother and father, AND my husband/mate.

They told me they loved me, and told me things like 'good luck', 'be safe', and 'get the revenge you deserve Volturi Princess, and Misseria queen, you deserve this'. And then I gave them one last goodbye, and headed out of that room, the more and more I thought about my long journey, the more and more I wanted to get it started, and finished.

I went into Vanessa's room, and found my baby girl laying in the crib Renee had ordered for Emmaline. I smiled, knowing my daughter would be safe, and protected while I went to do what needed to be done. I walked over to her crib, bent down, and scooped her out of it. I held her in my arms, looking at her precious little baby face, knowing that this very well may be the last time I ever see it.

I didn't want to dwell on that possibilty to much, however, so I just kissed ehr forehead.

"I love you Emmaline. I will get what we so truely deserve, and I will ome back home to you. I will not dissapoint you. I love you with everything I am, and you need better than this, and that is exactly what will be provided on this mission that I have decided to go on. I will go by myself, so I will not hurt anyone else. Stay strong, and I will return to you. I love you baby girl."

I said, in tears by the end, and she was just looking at me. I put her hand on my face, just like I would do with my mother when I wanted to show her something. I saw something, and I was so shocked.

_It was night time, and I could just barely make out voices, whispering somewhere deep into a forest. I had been running for god only knows how long, and I was starting to get hungry again, it was about time to find some humans to feed off of. I walked forward, and was greeted by the sight of an old burned down building, and there were voices coming from inside of it._

_I walked forward further to investigate, and what I saw when I got there shocked me even further. I had stood by the door, just listening to a sreaming sound coming from inside of the building, so when I did, I ran inside of the place. In the corner was two bodies, layed down, looked like they were in the middle of being changed, and I was right, they were writhing in pain._

_I saw a flash of something, and then it was gone, and I ran after it. After about two miles, the scent vanished, and the figure was gone. If I had ran faster I could have tackled whoever it had been easily. I got up brushed myself off, and then went back into the building. The bodies were gone. What the heck? Okay so maybe this trip wouldn't be as quick as I thought._

When I was sucked out, I was wondering what it was, and how she did that, but I didn't really have time to ponder. I needed to get going, because it was starting to get dark, and I still had no clue which way to go. I went back and told everybody one last goodbye, and flashed out infront of my castle in Misserica -_(-Pronounced Mis-er-e-ca-)- _

Everyone was alseep. I had already been contemplaiting telling them goodbye and where I was going. I decided not to, because, unlike the Volturi, they don't fully trust that I can handle things on my own. They would demand to go with, and I would not have that happening, so I just wouldn't tell them. I just let the Volturi know to tell them two days after my leaving that I wouldn't be back for a while.

They had agreed, so that was the plan. I looked over the house, for a while, and then decided that it didn't matter where I started, becuase I would look over everywhere until I found Justin Biers, and killed him slowly and tourturefully. I finally chose where to go. Forks, Washington.

The place that all of this started. I would look everywhere, and possibly even spend some time there. I 'flashed' out of my spot infront of my house, and ended up at my 'grandfather' Charlie's old house. He was my mom's fake dad because Aro couldn't just come out and tell her she was half vampire until she was old enough.

I walked forward, and slowly pulled a key out from under the front door's mat. I somehow just knew that it would be there. I turned the lock, and pushed the door open slowly. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes to see the sight before me.


	4. Chapter 4

There in my 'grandfather's' old house, was a bunch of werewolves. I mean a bunch. There were like ten of them, and then a bunch of teenagers who maybe have phase already, but I don't really know. By the looks of it, if they had, there were about seventeen of them. I took a deep breath, and walked further into the house. I had every right to be here, so if they said anything, I could have them all dead if I wanted to and Aro wouldn't have a problem with it at all.

When I got into the living room of the house, all of them were sitting or standing around the television and looking at it, even though it was clearly turned off. I walked up and looked around at all the guys, and then looked back at the t.v. they were 'watching'.

"Are you boys just gonna sit there and stare at a blank screen? If I was trying to hurt someone, I could have had all of you dead already. Aren't you supposed to always be on guard?"

Their heads whipped around so fast I thought some of them might come clean off their shoulders. Surprisingly, that didn't happen, but they were super shocked that I was just standing there. Who I was guessing was the leaders stood up, and one began to talk.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on our land?" The one on the right said to me.

"I am Renesmee Volturi."

I heard gasps from everyone in the room, and saw them all looking me up and down, inspecting my every feature as if I was something, or someone they knew from their pasts. I knew that was not true though, because how could they, I lived in Mississippi for my whole life. I smirked and they just kept looking at me.

"What is your full name?" One of the other werewolves in the back asked me.

"My full name? Renesmee Carlie Cullen McCarthy Volturi."

And their faces went from super tan like all werewolves, to super pale, and they had dumbfounded expressions all over their faces. I looked at them like they were stupid and they obviously wanted to question me further, because another one asked me something even more personal.

"Who were your mother and father?"

"Isabella and Emmett Cullen McCarthy Volturi."

"You mean.. Bella and Emmett... they.. the Volturi.. Nessie.." One of them said.

I looked at him. How did he know my name? I looked at the boy and he was staring at me like he knew me. And I guess he did. He ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. When I touched him, I was met with images, flashing before my eyes, quicker than I could focus. Finally, it slowed down on one particular image.

_It was my mother, Bella, carrying me with daddy by her side. We were walking past a sign that said La Push, and it was around sunset. There were four of them, four of the guys from inside my house._

_"Hello Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, how you doing?" my mother spoke._

_"Hey Bells, were good, hows little Nessie?" The one that was tallest spoke._

_"She's fine Jake, just a baby, tired and whiney as always." My father answered for her, as she was laughing a little. I guess the tall one was Jake._

_"Jake, you know she's not your imprint right? It wasn't her. It still isn't her, it is someone else, just not my baby girl." My mom said to the one I guessed to be Jake. He nodded, signaling that he knew what she was saying._

_"So Quil, hows Claire doing? Isn't she four now?" my dad said._

_"Yep just turned three days ago."_

_"Well congrats."_

_"Hey look I think we should get going, it was nie talking with y'all, but Ness needs to be fed and all that good baby stuff." My daddy said._

_"We gotcha bro, go take care of your beautiful baby girl."_

_"Thanks Seth, y'all have fun here."_

And then a bunch of goodbyes were said and I was being pulled out of the memory. When I was back to the regular 'Earth' I could say, I was still in a hug with Seth, and he was just as shocked as I was about the thing that just happened.

"What was that Ness?"

"I have no clue."

He looked at me, and I looked at him, he slowly got a little blush on his perfect face, and then it was gone. He went back over and sat down. Then Jake came and hugged me.

"We missed you Nessie."

I smiled at nodded. Then we all sat down and figured everything out.

There were seventeen of them.

Paul and Rachel, Jared and Rebecca, Quil and Claire, Nick and Leah, Embry and Amanda, Collin and Tracie, Sam and Emily, and Brady and Kellie. Those were the 'imprinted' couples. Then there was Jake and Seth, the only two without imprints yet. I found out that all of them knew me, and I was nothing like they knew me to be when I was little.

I told them all my story, and they just wanted to give me sympathy, and act as if I should be in so much pain and grief. I told them very quickly to stop all that, I have given up enough of my life grieving, and now I am out for revenge. I wanted nothing more than to just give up on everything, that was the first year after their death, now, three years later. I want my revenge, and I want to get back home to my daughter.

They nodded and told me that they would help me, but I don't want any help with any of this, I just want to find this guy. I told them who it was Justin Biers, and they traced him back to Riley Biers, just like I had, and they said that my mother and uncle Edward had started all of this, and basically, they also believe that it is all uncle Edward's fault that my parents and mate was dead.

I asked them to make sure that he didn't come across this land, and that if he did, could they please tell me so I could come straight here. They nodded, and I ran out the house, and went to look all around the town. When I found nothing, I ended up at daddy's old house. The 'Cullen Mansion'.

I opened the door, and found it all looking perfect, as if they never moved out. I ran up the stairs, into what seemed like it was daddy's room. It was all red and black, and I saw a bunch of Tennessee type things all around it. It had some of aunt Rosie's stuff also. But, I didn't want to pay much attention to any of that stuff.

In the end, none of it was use full, so I ended up going back out, and scanning the entire town for any traces of Justin Biers. I found none, and ended up going back to Charlie's house to sleep, because I needed somewhere to stay, and it was the best place I could think of. I didn't want to stay in the Cullen mansion, it reminded me of them way to much. So, I went into the living room, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I had looked all around Forks, and everywhere in the state of Washington. I knew nothing more than I had before I left to come here. It was all still completely un-figured out, and I am no closer to knowing anything about Justin than I was when I left my castle. It was seriously getting on my last nerve. I can't believe that no traces were found yet. How am I supposed to find him like this. I wasn't, I guess that was just it.

I don't care if I was supposed to find him or not, I will. I don't care if it is the death of me, I will find him, and make him suffer for how much he has made me suffer the past twelve years. I decided to go to a bar, and get drunk. Just because I was a vampire, doesn't mean I can't get drunk, because I have the power to act like a human whenever I want to. I went to Chicago, and decided to go a bit crazy.

I took some of grandpa Aro's money, and I bought w whole new outfit. I bought new nail polish, jewelry, make up, shoes, and a dress. The dress was a cocktail dress. It was a pastel pink color, and the whole chest area was covered in pink and silver sequins, then below that, there was a three inch strip of ribbon going all the way around the dress, like a belt type ribbon, that ended with a huge bow in the front, and after that it went into a puffy-outy type dress and came up to mid-thigh.

The shoes I got to go with it were the Christian Louboutin shoes from the movie Burlesque, yea the exact same pair. I offered enough money, and she had the designer custom make them and send them to me. They told me it would take around two hours to get them shipped to me. I told them that was fine, and then left. I decided to walk back to Forks, to Charlie's house. I was going to get ready there, and then go get my shoes.

I walked up the steps, right when my phone buzzed and gave a little ring. I pulled it out, and answered it gracefully, not knowing who was calling, because I just didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello, Renesmee Volturi speaking."

"Hello Queen Renesmee, I was just calling to let you know that Aro said the family has been informed, and he has made sure that none of them are going to try and find you." He says politely, as not to upset me in anyway. Smart boy.

"Thank you Ricky, have a nice day." I say not wanting to turn into a brat halfway through talking to him. I hung up and walked up the stairs, but not before noticing it was already thirty minutes into my two hour wait. I walked into what used to be my mom's rom, and threw my stuff down on what was her bed.

I jumped in the shower, and within ten minutes was back out. I decided to let my hair air dry into its naturally gorgeous curls. I put lotion all over my skin, and then fixed my hair half up, half down with a small braid wrapping around the ponytail holding the up part up.. to make it hide. I went on next to do my make up, giving myself a light look.

I only put on eyeliner on the bottom, and then mascara. I had on light pink lip gloss, with chapstick on over it. I put on a tiny bit of blush, seeing as how I already have a rosy red blush. I put a crème colored eye shadow, followed by a light baby pink. Walking over to the bed, I grabbed all the empty bags and set them on the floor. Then I dumped out all the rest of the stuff, not counting the dress.

I put on the bracelet that had light pink, almost crème colored, pearls on it, with a silk ribbon on it, on my right wrist. A ring was on my left hand, my middle finger. I never took it off, ever since Jake bought it for me. He bought it and had his and my birthstone put in it. It was a sterling silver ring with a silver heart on it, and the heart had silver diamonds on one side, and on the other the birthstones.

So originally, it only had Sapphire and Amethyst in it. When little Emma was born, I asked him if we could have her birthstone added in, and he loved he idea. So we added the Rose for October, when she was born. Ever since that day, I have never taken this ring off. I slipped on the necklace that he had bought me as 'wedding jewelry'. It was also real silver.

It had pearls running all across the side, and after every seven pearls, there was a diamond. In the front there was two chains with the pearls, and in the back it merged into one. On the right side, there was a flower that the pearls string disappeared to attach the beautiful flower. It was made form real silver, and had diamonds everywhere. In the center of this flower was my birthstone, and then out more, after the main flower ended there were tiny 'branches' you could say, of stems leading out to tiny flower made of diamonds.

I put it on, remembering how happy I was that day. It brought tears to my eyes, so I quickly wiped the thought away. I put in the matching earrings, they were small pearls on the outside, and a big diamond on the inside. I then put on the dress. I slipped right into it, and pulled it up over my body.

It hugged my body in all the right places, and made me feel sexy. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Then I turned and zipped up the side, and laced up the back, tying it into a bow. I put on my converse, and walked out the door, only bringing my credit card, and my phone. I slipped my card into the top of my dress, and held my phone. I ran out, and ran back to the shop. My shoes should be there right about... "now".

I walked into the store, and my hair and everything was still perfectly intact. I reached for the shoes, and showed him my I.D., I forgot I brought that also. He nodded, and handed me the shoes. I flashed the converse back to Charlie's house, and then slipped into the heels. I walked out of the store, and into the sidewalk. I found the blinking lights, telling me it was a night club. I walked over to it, and pulled open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the club, and I was hit with his smell. Jake, the one from, the one that looked so much like my Jake, the one that was killed and kidnapped. It was not real, and I was thinking that someone had just messed with my mind. He walked over to me, and we started talking. I went to the bar, and got drinks. We sat there, for a while, getting drunk, laughing, talking. It was fun, and I was all to happy to see him again. I knew something would happen where I would see him again, and it was a little funny how it was here.

We ended up dancing, and he was shocked at how well I could dance. I was grinding, and dancing all over him. He would occasionally lean down and kiss my neck, and it would make me shiver. He smirked and we kept going like this. Then, he turned me around, and pulled my lips to his. I smiled, and it was funny, because I kissed him back, and he tasted just like my Jake did. I looked at him, and then kissed him again. As we were going out the door, I was met by a scent. It was a vampire.

Jake fazed into a wolf, and we ran after it. I was at the shack from what Emma showed me. It was amazing how much accuracy she had made with her little vision thing. I played it all out like I had in her vision, except we never lost the man's scent. We ran all the way back to another shack. And I smelled two of my favorite scents in there. It was my mother and father's scents. I saw the man, the man who was known as Justin Biers. He was right in front of me, and I knew it would be a fight.

I looked from my parent, ALIVE, and back to Justin, and then to Jake. It was definitely going to be a fight. With my power, I couldn't do anything. I had no advantages. At all. I could however do one thing. I flashed Jake to Volterra, and flashed Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Felix, Heidi, Claire, Alex, Justin, and Faye all to my side. Alex was already working his power, and so was Jane. Biers was on the floor, and Claire was using her power on him.

Felix, Heidi, Alex, Justin, and Faye were the best fighters, along with Jasper and Emmett. I decided to also flash those two here, since they are on my team as well. Claire can make anyone silent, Alec blocks all senses so they wont know if they are being attacked, Dimitri is a fighter and a tracker, and Jane can make people feel excruciating pain.

I walked over to Justin, being my cold, cruel self. I spoke to him like I would speak to any other rule breaker in my castle when I was without my parents.

"My, my, my. You seem in pain. Are you?" I asked, in my icy tone, and my mother flinched. He screamed. I laughed, and nodded.

"Good." I said, and laughed again.

"You see, you know who I am. I am the Queen. The cold, ruthless, killing Queen. And I don't give second chances." I said, and they all stopped using their powers on my command.

"Yes your majesty, I know my Queen." He said, on his knees. And I laughed again. My parents were truly scared.

"So, you know I'm gonna have to kill you right. Not only did you deprive me of my childhood, and my parents, but you took away my HUSBAND AND MY CHILD'S FATHER! YOU MADE ME INTO THE MONSTER I AM!" I screamed at him, and then, my voice was quiet, but deadly chilling, and I think everyone in the room was scared of me.

"You don't deserve to live, you don't deserve anything. Just like your father, and grandfather, and great-grandfather Riley Biers. You do not deserve to live. So you wont." I said, and walked forward, slowly, carefully. And took one hit. He was dead. I took a lighter, and said a few last words.

"Rot in hell you miserable excuse of an immortal."

And light him on fire. When he was dead, my mom and dad regained their paleness, and their eyes got color to them, they were back. I looked at them, and they broke out of the chains that had been wrapped around them. I was wondering why he had given up so easily. Was he just ready? Or did he already know he had no chance.

I flashed us all back to Volterra, Volturi. I ended up in the front, and when I got there what I was staring at was the most surprising thing ever. Jake, the werewolf Jake, he was back to my Jake. He was holding Emma, and he was pale again, with red eyes. How did that happen? Was it another trick like he put on my parents?

Everybody had a HUGE family reunion, and we all dry-sobbed, and all of that. I transported every member of Misserica here, and we all were having a huge baby fest where we all sobbed, and laughed, happy to have my mother and father home. After everyone was settled down, I went to ask Jake what happened.

"Justin took me, and put an enchantment that made me a werewolf. He made me think I had grew up in La Push my whole life, and remember you as a baby, and we were just friends. It was all real to me, until just now, and I remember every detail of it. Speaking of baby, you look hot, and your so sexy when you dance on me and kiss me at the club. He spoke, and I laughed. I told him he was always sexy. To which he replied I was always beautiful.

We had talked, and then Aro called order. He declared that the princess of Volturi, was back from her mission, and that his daughter, former ruler of Misserica, and former Volturi princess, along with her husband were back. He also re-throned me, and Jake both. Declairing us as the prince and princess of Volturi, and Queen and King of Misserica. We were all happy, and the family was back.

Emma would get her whole family, including her father. Life couldn't be better for me. I was happy, and nothing could stop that ever again. I refuse. Me and my family went back to Misserica, where we bonded, and caught up. Mom made sure that I would never act like that again, and I promised. And then our family was complete. It was my happily forever after.

_**The End!**_

That is the end of Revenge of the Angels, and Broken Angel. Edward and Rosalie finally got married, and they were happy, and didn't mess up again. Everyone ended up happy, and I am done. I regret saying that it is over, but I have sort of lost intrest in this story over the months, and I am just happy to get it done. I hope you read my other stories, and I want to thank all my followers, and favorites who stuck with me through out the Broken Angel book, and even some for the Revenge of the Angels. BYE from these two books!


End file.
